minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
TestAccount1
Backstory In the early stages of Minecraft's development, Mojang created several automated accounts to test the game's multiplayer feature. Once the testing was finished, Mojang deleted all of the test accounts but TestAccount1, which they forgot to delete. After remaining inactive for many years, a hacker found the password for TestAccount1 through unknown means and now has the ability to enter other people's single player worlds, and mimic their skin. First Encounter:January 17,2018 The first time I ever encountered TestAccount1 is when I was playing on a world that I had not played on for about 2 weeks. I was checking my chests when I saw a player named "TestAccount1" join the game. I double checked to see if I was playing on a server or a game that's been opened to LAN, but to my surprise, it was a single player world. I asked him how he got into my world and politely asked him to leave, but with no response. I then went on a search to find him and not far from my house, He was just standing there. He was using an entirely light and dark blue checkerboard skin with no bodily features whatsoever. Then, after staring at me for a few seconds, his skin changed into my skin and he began chasing me viciously with a diamond sword. Eventually I was able to get away from him, but my food bar was getting low and I was far away from my house. I decided to go into creative mode to get some food as I had cheats enabled, and right after that TestAccount1 left the game. When I returned to my house it was on fire and I got an anonymous message in the chat that was written in binary and said the Following: 01001001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01001110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01000110 01101001 01101110 01101001 01110011 01101000 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 I put it into an online binary converter and it read "I'm Not Finished with You". I left the game and deleted the world, and that was the last time I saw TestAccount1 In a long time. Second Encounter:May 9,2018 The second time I encountered TestAccount1 was when I was exploring an underground ravine and mining some iron blocks when he suddenly joined the game again. I decided to ignore it as I was relatively far from the spawn point. After leaving the mine that the ravine was attached to TestAccount1 said the following: 01000100 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01101101 01100101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 00100000 01001101 01100101 00111111 I was weirded out. I translated the Binary and it said "Do you remember Me?". I replied with "Yes" to see if anything would happen and he then teleported behind me, still using my skin. Without giving time for me to respond he used an ender pearl to teleport behind me again and hit me with a diamond sword, instantly killing me. However, I did not respawn inside my house. Instead I respawned in a small, valley-like taiga biome that was blocked off by tall, steep mountains that were impassable by regular means. In front of me was a diamond sword, a shield and some golden apples lying on the ground. I saw TestAccount1 in the distance, so I decided to attack him. He was also carrying a diamond sword so we both started attacking each other. I used the golden apples to my advantage and in the end I was able to defeat him, but as soon as I did Minecraft crashed and displayed the following error message: 01000101 01101110 01101010 01101111 01111001 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01110011 01101000 01101111 01110010 01110100 00100000 01110110 01101001 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01111001 00101100 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110100 01110101 01110010 01101110 00101110 00101110 00101110 (Enjoy your short victory, for I will return...) I have not encountered TestAccount1 since.Category:Glitches Category:Singleplayer Category:Hackers Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Entities